Firestorm
''Junior'' SuperFriends Team Member Firestorm was a superhero that was in reality a combination of both Ronnie Raymond and Martin Stein. He had the appearance of a young (perhaps teenage) superhero and he was a member of the SuperFriends. He had the ability to transform anything non-organic into whatever he desired. It was never revealed when or if he moved from Junior SuperFriends status.He is revealed to be a Junior SuperFriend in the Season 8, episode: The Case of the Shrinking Superfriends (1984). It was clear that he was one of the most powerful members of the team. His voice was Ronnie's, and his body was controlled by him, but Martin was fused with his mind, acting like a conscience or guide with his wisdom and maturity. __TOC__ Earth-1A History High-School student Ronald Raymond, met Professor Martin Stein on the campus of Fairmont University. He would help Professor Stein on many occasions. One night, during an accidental explosion (from a molecular-fusion experiment), Ronald and Professor Stein fused into one being; Firestorm, the nuclear man! Ronald Raymond had control of Firestorm's body, while Martin was just a voice in Firestorm's head. Firestorm decided to start a career as a superhero, and after Firestorm proves himself worthy by helping the SuperFriends battle Darkseid, Superman decided to ask Firestorm to join the team, and when he does, Ronald flips out, thinking it's the coolest thing that's ever happened to him.As seen in The Bride of Darkseid - Part II (1984) and The Seeds of Doom (1985). Ronald had a real crush on Wonder Woman, and he talked to the Professor about his feelings for her, but Martin reminded him that she was far too old for him to be thinking about having a relationship with her.As revealed in the Season 8 (1984), episode: The Bride of Darkseid (Part 1 & 2). Firestorm later developed a real friendship with fellow team member Cyborg, probably due to being close in age. This may have contributed to Cyborg's decision to join the team. Powers * Super strength * Superhuman Durability * Superhuman Vision * Transformation: Ronnie Raymond possessed the ability to transform from his normal state into Firestorm and back again through an act of will. * Matter Transmutation/Elemental Transmutation: Firestorm had the ability alter the atomic structure of inanimate matter down to the molecular level. He could affect an object's density and mass as well, reconfiguring it into any shape or design that his imagination could conceive. This power was exclusive to inert material and could not successfully affect living biological mass. Any attempt to molecularly alter the characteristics of a living entity would result in a massive biofeedback of energy. * Flight: Through an act of will, Firestorm can fly without the aid of wings or artificial enhancements. He can fly beyond the outer reaches of Earth’s atmosphere and can travel to the moon with little impediment. He can survive in outer space without equipment. * Density Control: Firestorm could alter the density of his body making him insubstantial enough that he can phase through solid objects. * Energy Absorption: Firestorm could absorb energy into his body and convert it into atomic power. * Energy Projection: Firestorm could absorb and project nuclear radiation and emit it as offensive blasts of energy. Split Personalities Martin Stein Martin Stein is a college professor at Fairmont University. He is an inventor and his greatest creation to date is the Omnicaster. On the parallel-universe of Earth-One, Dr. Martin Stein was credited with the creation of the Hudson power plant. '' He is a Nobel Prize winning physicist. Before committing himself to the field of ''atomic research, Stein was a physics professor at Hudson University. Working under Stein's employ at the Hudson Nuclear Power Plant, was an unscrupulous man named Danton Black. Black began covertly stealing Martin's research in the hopes of selling it to a rival firm. Martin discovered his colleague's transgressions however, and promptly fired him. Danton swore revenge against Stein and returned on that fateful night when the Coalition to Resist Atomic Power staged their attack against the plant. Coalition leader, Eddie Earhart raided the reactor core room and confronted Martin Stein. Taking him by surprise, he easily overcame the older man knocking him out cold. Young Ronnie, had began helping Professor Stein at his lab and upon arrival this night interrupted Eddies attack. Ronnie attempted to stop Eddie, but was knocked out as well. When Ronnie came to, he discovered that the lab had wired several pounds worth of TNT to explode inside the reactor. He grabbed the unconscious Stein and attempted to drag him out of the building. They were nearly out the front door when the TNT exploded. Both men (as well as Danton Black) were consumed by the brilliant burst of radiation. The excess power fused Ronnie Raymond and Martin Stein into a single composite being – Firestorm. Due to Stein's being unconscious during the accident, Raymond was prominently in command of the Firestorm form with Stein a voice of reason inside his mind.Based on the Bronze Age version of the character. Ronnie Raymond Ronald Raymond is apparently still in High School. As revealed in the Season 5 (1984), episode: The Mask of Mystery. It is he who controls Firestorm. On the parallel-universe of Earth-One, Ronnie Rockwell was born in New York City, the son of Edward and Elaine Rockwell. His family had to change their last name to 'Raymond', when Ronnie was a young boy after his father testified against a known gangster. When Ronnie was a sophomore in high school, the Raymonds relocated to Manhattan Island where he began attending school at Bradley High. Ronnie soon made friends with local school professor, Dr. Martin Stein. He often visited him at night at the Hudson Nuclear Power Plant. On one of these visits, Ronnie found professor Stein unconscious and was soon knocked unconscious himself. When he came to, he quickly realized the power plant was rigged to blow. So, he grabbed professor Stein and was attempting to drag him out. They were nearly out the front door when the place exploded. They were both consumed by the brilliant burst of radiation. The excess power fused Ronnie Raymond and Martin Stein into a single composite being – Firestorm. After the accident that created him, Firestorm took to defending New York. He soon graduated from high school and entered college in Pittsburgh, where Stein had been hired as a professor.Based on the Bronze Age version of the character. SuperFriends Team Members Episode Appearances Notes * Firestorm first appeared in Firestorm (vol. 1) #1 (March 1978).Go to [http://dc.wikia.com DC Database] for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Firestorm_1 Firestorm Vol. 1, #1] * He was created by writer Gerry Conway and artist Al Milgrom. * In 1984, Firestorm appeared for the first time outside of a comic book, since his creation in 1978, on ABC's SuperFriends: The Legendary Super Powers Show and The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians. * The crew responsible for the first series depicted the flames on Firestorm's head as a static, fire-shaped ornament. The second series' authors made another change, transforming the hair into a waved haircut. External Links * For more on [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Firestorm_(comics) Firestorm] see article at Wikipedia * The [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Firestorm Firestorm disambiguation page] at [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page DC Database] * ''Firestorm Fan - ''The Source for DC Comics' Nuclear Man References Category:DC Comics Category:Superheroes Category:Justice League Of America Members